Friendship's All The Buzz
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A sequel story to Sparkling Lover's story "Queen of The Megawhatts". Rated T for some scares, but family fluff in the end!


**A request from Sparkling Lover that is a sequel to her story "Queen of The Megawhatts". If you haven't read that one yet, you should do so before reading this one. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Friendship's All The Buzz**

The sun was shining on that warm August day as Rachel looked out the window and saw Ally drawing a hopscotch board onto the pavement of the driveway with her chalk. Rachel smiled as she remembered playing with chalk when she was Ally's age. It had been a favorite pastime for her when growing up since she hadn't really had any friends. She and Sasha had always been the odd ones, so no one had wanted to be friends with them. But now, they, and Ally, had a whole Mansion full of awesome friends.

Smiling, Rachel went back to doing the dishes and leaving Ally to her game.

The younger girl had just finished coloring in the hopscotch game board and now carefully rolled the rock and watched it land on one of the squares and hopped along, avoiding that square with the rock. It was a load of fun and she was humming to herself as she played.

But she didn't notice she was being watched and not even Rachel knew it either. Suddenly, Ally heard an electric sound and turned, thinking Feedback or Sparkle were behind her, but when she saw what it was, she screamed loud enough for Rachel to hear. The older girl's head snapped up and when she saw what had scared Ally, she growled and grabbed her Proto-Tool. "Not those things again," she growled as she raced outside, her weapon warmed up for battle.

Ally quickly backed up as the small creature that looked like a battery came forward. It was a Megawhatt and it tried to calm her down, but that wasn't working.

"Get away from her, you little sneaky creep!" Rachel shouted as she quickly stood between her frightened cousin and the Megawhatt, her weapon humming with energy as she was ready to fire.

The Megawhatt let out a frightened sound when it saw the Proto-Tool and quickly curled up on the ground, shaking and looking at both girls with green eyes that looked horrified. "Please, don't!" he squeaked. "Don't hurt me!" His shaking grew worse.

Rachel's face went from stern to confusion. This little alien wasn't using his electricity when he could and he sounded really scared, which puzzled her. Megawhatts weren't scared of anything except weapons that could drain their power. She powered down her Proto-Tool and put it away, making Ally look at her confusedly.

"He's scared," the older girl said. "Megawhatts aren't scared of any weapons but the energy-draining ones."

"So, why is he scared?" Ally asked. "I thought he was coming to kidnap me again."

The small alien looked up at them and shook his head. "No. Sadly, that was my brother who sent his men to kidnap you. I disagreed with it and after hearing how you had escaped, I wanted to meet you and the older girl I've heard so many stories about," he said.

"What kind of stories?" asked Rachel warily.

"How you beat the Forever Knights and other villains and saved other aliens," he answered, standing up, but keeping an eye on Rachel's Proto-Tool. "You're not going to shoot me, are you?"

Rachel looked at him and shook her head. "You don't act like the other Megawhatts," she said. "When I saw you, I also thought you were coming to kidnap Ally."

He shook his head. "Never," he said. "But I was hoping, may I stay? My brother kicked me out for disagreeing with him."

Rachel and Ally looked at each other and then saw the others had come out and heard what the small alien had said. Feedback came forward and looked at the Megawhatt who looked at him fearfully and began shivering in fear.

The Conductoid looked at the Megawhatt and noticed his eyes were green and not yellow. He nodded. "This one's telling the truth. His eyes are green. The ones that kidnapped Ally had yellow eyes," he said.

Everyone relaxed at that and Rachel now smiled. "What's your name?" she asked the small Megawhatt.

"Buzzshock," he said.

She smiled. "You're welcome to become part of our family, Buzzshock," she said as the others headed back inside. Ally looked at Buzzshock and came forward, hugging him, which took him by surprise, but he hugged her too.

"Come on!" she said with excitement. "Let's play hopscotch!"

"How do you play that?" the Megawhatt asked.

Rachel watched as Ally showed their new friend how to play and smiled, listening to the excited buzz as she went back inside to finish the chores.

* * *

**The family keeps on growing.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
